LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Seshomaru y Rin han pasado por muchas cosas juntos con el ir y venir de los años,pero¿habrá un final feliz para ambos?.


**Hola de nuevo a todos aquellos que adoren a esta pareja(Seshomaru y Rin).**

**Una vez más,tengo que decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi,por mucho que eso me pese.(¿A quien no le gustaría ser la dueña de Seshomaru?).**

**También tengo que advertir antes que nada que esta historia podría contener lemon,pero,nada exagerado. No me gusta cuando se pasan,ya que parece que la historia se estropea y se aleja de su argumento original.**

**Dejaré de dar la brasa y empezaré de una vez.**

**¡Espero que les guste!.**

La razón de mi existencia.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde que Rin seguía fervientemente a su señor Seshomaru?.

Hacia tanto tiempo de eso que ya ni se acordaba,pero,una cosa tenía bien clara. Nunca,¡jamás!,se arrepentiría de haber ido con él. Nunca había sido más feliz que cuando había viajado con su señor Seshomaru y su abuelo Jaken. Si no estar con humanos como la gente normal la había hecho extraña a ojos de los demás,que así fuera,por que ella no se arrepentía ni de un solo minuto que había trascurrido junto a ellos de viaje,peleando contra demonios,recogiendo flores o ,simplemente, estar con ellos en un cómodo silencio.

Su señor Seshomaru...

No había cambiado ni un ápice de su aspecto en los 10 años que,más o menos,debía de llevar viajando con él. Si ya casi no podía recordar todas las demonios que se habían enamorado de él y le habían estado ofreciendo sus territorios como regalo de bodas,pero este no había hecho más que alejarse de todas y cada una de ellas sin una palabra de consuelo,para dejarles bien claro que no quería saber nada del tema y que actuaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido,que servía de consuelo para las rechazas y que despertaba una profunda alegría en el corazón de Rin.

Ella sabia que era y que siempre seria una simple niña para los ojos de su señor,pero,por lo menos conseguía mucho más que todas las mujeres rechazadas. Por lo menos ella podía permanecer a su lado. Por lo menos,se le otorgaba ese derecho...

El señor Seshomaru se había abierto camino entre los demás demonios y había conseguido los territorios que una vez pertenecieron a su padre. Algo completamente comprensible cuando ambos eran demonios-perro.

El abuelo Jaken solía decir que cuando el señor Seshomaru se transformaba,era como si su padre hubiera vuelto a la vida y sus enemigos así lo creían,aunque,como Rin nunca había visto al padre de su señor,no tenía nada con que compararlo y solo se quedaba contemplándolo,encantada al ver todo ese poder emanando de una sola persona. Era como si el cielo le perteneciera.

Si tan solo no estuviera tan distante todo el tiempo...

Intentaba mantener conversaciones con su señor siempre que se podía,pero,este hablaba poco o lo necesitaban para mantener el control en algún área o tenía cosas que hacer y se marchaba raudo para cumplir para con sus obligaciones,con lo que Rin lo único que hacia era pasear por los inmensos jardines de el palacio que Seshomaru había construido en la cima de la montaña más alta de su reino desde donde podía vigilar a todo el mundo.

El abuelo Jaken intentaba consolarla diciendo que ya sabia que el amo estaba ocupado,pero,él también tenía que atender algunos asuntos que para su señor eran nimiedades y ella seguía con la misma sensación de desconsuelo de siempre.

Ya sabia que su señor estaba ocupado,eso lo entendía perfectamente,pero,lo que no lograba comprender era por que era tan frío últimamente cuando estaba con ella. Nunca había hablado mucho sobre los temas de los que Rin no se cansaba de hablar,pero,solía mirarla con cariño silencioso mientras tanto. Sin embargo,de aquí a unos pocos años atrás,el distanciamiento con él poco a poco se había hecho más grande y evidente.

¿Qué era lo que ella había hecho mal para aquella reacción?.¿No se había comportado como correspondía a la protegida de el señor de esos territorios?.¿Había tratado mal a quien no debía y había puesto en evidencia a su señor?. Si tan solo le comentaran en lo que había fallado,ella lo corregiría cuanto antes y todo podría volver a la normalidad que ella tanto deseaba. ¿Por qué nadie le decía donde estaba su error?.¡¿Por qué?.

-No es un error tuyo,dulzura-le dijo Maya,una vieja demonio del bosque que le debía mucho al padre del señor Seshomaru y pagaba su deuda de gratitud trabajando para él como la sirvienta personal de Rin.-Tú simplemente has crecido. No es culpa tuya.

Pero,cuando ella intentaba decirle que le explicara eso,la anciana se negaba a hablar y abandonaba la habitación mientras repetía que la culpa no era suya.

Ojalá ella pudiera creerla con tanta facilidad. Por lo menos,el peso en su pecho sería más soportable de lo que lo era ahora.

**Interior de Seshomaru.**

¿Por qué había crecido tanto de aquel modo?.

Las cosas serían mucho más simples si no hubiera crecido,si siempre tuviera ese cuerpo de niña adorable que recolectaba flores en cada parada del viaje. Pero,los humanos crecían deprisa y su Rin no había podido evitar el proceso.

Y ese era,en grandes rasgos,el problema. ¿Cómo era que esa niñita adorable y que siempre sonreía a su lado se había transformado en aquella muchacha de exquisita belleza,con el cabello negro como el azabache y suave como la seda,que podía volverle loco solo con una tímida sonrisa?.

Obviamente,aquello estaba muy mal. No podía pensar así de ella. Le costaba permanecer a su lado y no admirar su exuberante cuerpo.¡Era como un sucio pervertido cuando no podía evitar mirarla de aquel modo!.¡¿Era esto lo que había llevado a su padre a estar con la madre de Inuyasa?.¡¿Esta misma sensación que sentía él cada vez que veía a Rin?.

Si era así,prefería permanecer lejos de ella. No quería que ella sufriera si no podía mantener bajo control al animal que albergaba en él. Y tampoco quería asustarla. Ella era inocente y no entendía nada de el mundo. Mucho menos de los sentimientos que una mujer podía llegar a despertar en un hombre. Sobre todo si ese hombre era un demonio que podía matarla con un simple giro de muñeca si quisiera.

Le hubiera gustado casarse aunque solo fuera para sacarse un poco a Rin de la cabeza,pero,cuando aquella simples mujeres que no destacaban para nada a sus ojos venían a su reino en busca del matrimonio y miraba a su Rin allí,a su lado,con los ojos suplicantes y medio llenos de lágrimas de dolor,le era imposible y no le quedaba de otro modo más que rechazarlas,con lo que la sonrisa en el rostro de su protegida emergía y él sabia que había hecho lo adecuado.

Pero,así no podían continuar.

Él cada vez sufría más cuando estaba alejado de ella,cada vez que no podía oír su voz,su risa... ¡Dios!. Si hasta sufría solo sabiendo que ella no se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que él. El instinto de protección adquiría con Rin nuevas escalas cósmicas.

Pero,sabia que si permanecía al lado de ella,sería peor, así que se tragaba su necesidad de estar con ella e intentaba ocupar su tiempo con otras cosas,viajando a lo largo de su territorio fingiendo que tenía que salvaguardar sus tierras,pero Jaken ya le había comentado varias veces que Rin sufría gravemente cada vez que Seshomaru se marchaba y le hacia sentirse como un miserable de la peor calaña por hacerla sufrir de aquel modo.

Pero,¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si no?.

**Unos meses después...**

Rin volvía a caminar a solas por el jardín. Todos los arboles y plantas estaban en flor y tenía la esperanza que la primavera y todo el color que invadía aquel espacio conseguiría levantarle el ánimo,pero,la verdad es que hacia mucho que aquellos jardines ya no lo conseguían. Aunque,en el mundo de los humanos existía el dicho que ``la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde´´.

Tal vez,ella estaba tan agarrada en la esperanza que no podía hacer comprender a su corazón que su amor hacia su señor Seshomaru solo le servía para hacerse daño a sí misma,ya que él nunca podría ver a su protegida como algo más que aquella niña que salvo de las garras de la muerte en un momento de piedad hacia tanto tiempo. Pero,¿qué podía hacer ella si su corazón se negaba fervientemente a escuchar y se negaba a abrir los ojos a la verdad?. Simplemente,podía esperar hasta que su señor le diera el golpe que le faltaba para comprender cuando llegara diciendo que se iba a casar con alguna de los demonios que se negaban a seguir apareciendo por palacio.

La sacó de sus reflexiones la figura que se hallaba inmóvil bajo una de las flores de sakura.

La había visto antes por palacio. Se trataba de Nagisa(significa mar en japones),una demonio de agua que su señor Seshomaru había rechazado hacia ya tiempo y a la que Rin había caído bien sin poder evitarlo,por que Nagisa era una mujer alegre,viva,una persona que no parecía que nada pudiera perturbar su buen humor.

Excepto la negativa de boda de Seshomaru,que la dejó sumida en una especie de depresión silenciosa y que no le permitió moverse del lugar donde había estado,delante del trono del señor de aquella tierra,mucho tiempo después de que este hubiera abandonado la habitación.

Rin todavía recordaba ese largo cabello castaño color canela,que llevaba exactamente igual,y que se mecía a su alrededor con el viento como si de una suave cortina que la protegiese se tratara. Sus ojos eran dos orbes agua-marina,obviamente,asegurando su descendencia acuática. Sus labios eran igual de rosas y carnosos,con la piel tan blanca y perfecta como solía ocurrir con la piel de los demonios. Llevaba un extraño traje ligero de los colores marinos que se movía a su alrededor como si de verdad se tratara de las olas del mar y que a Rin le había hecho gracia la primera vez que lo vió,ya que nunca antes había visto el mar. En esencia,seguía siendo la magnifica y bella mujer que Rin había admirado y que tal vez no le hubiera sentado tan mal si su señor la hubiera escogido.

Recordaba haber hablado con ella cuando Nagisa por fin había conseguido salir de aquel estado de mutismo,y la había llevado allí mismo mientras le decía que su señor Seshomaru no quería crearle ningún mal,que en realidad,si la había rechazado de aquel modo solo había sido para que el dolor de aquellas que dejaba atrás pasara más rápido,que ,por favor,no le guardara ningún tipo de rencor a su señor.

Ella solo se había dedicado a mirarla directamente a los ojos y,al cabo de unos largos minutos,habia sonreído y acariciado los cabellos de Rin con cariño mientras murmuraba``Eres una buena niña. Espero que tú si puedas darle lo que necesita´´.

Esas palabras volvieron a ella ahora,tras tanto tiempo y se sobresaltó un poco al comprender ahora su significado.¿Tanto se le habían notado los sentimientos que escondía hacia su señor Seshomaru que incluso una completa desconocida se había percatado de ellos?.¿Podía ser que su señor también lo hubiera notado y que por eso se había alejado de ella para evitarle el dolor de ser firmemente rechazada?.¡Kami-sama!.¡De verdad esperaba que ese no fuera el caso!.

Nagisa alzó la vista de el árbol que estaba contemplando y cuando al mirar a Rin,se dio cuenta que se trataba de la misma pequeña que había intentado animarla hacia ya unos años atrás,sonrió ampliamente mientras veía como la joven andaba rápidamente para reunirse con ella bajo el árbol de sakura. Pero,cuando Rin se detuvo y le hizo una breve inclinación, Nagisa la alzó y se abrazó a ella sin dejar de sonreír para desconcierto de la muchacha,que no sabia donde meterse después de Jaken le dijera una y mil veces que no debía tomarse ciertas confianzas con las visitas de su señor si no quería causarle algún tipo de problema.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte,pequeña!.¡Has crecido tanto que casi ni te reconozco!. Supongo que son las leyes de la naturaleza de los humanos,¿verdad?-le dijo esta sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente y observaba a Rin detenidamente de arriba a bajo como si estuviera tomando nota mental de los cambios que se habían producido en el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Hai!. De verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo,señorita Nagisa-le contestó.

Era obvio por la cara de la mujer que tales formalidades la molestaban,pero,no se podía borrar de un plumazo todas las clases de cortesía y demás a las que Jaken la había sometido para no ser una carga para su señor.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido,querida?.¿La vida de los demonios es fácil de soportar?.

-Una vez que una persona se acostumbra a algo,todo puede resultar muy fácil. Lo difícil es enfrentarse a lo desconocido y salid indemne.

Por la cara que puso Nagisa,no se esperaba para nada una contestación como esa y,tras observarla detenidamente durante un rato en un silencio que ninguna de las dos intento rellenar,le dedicó de nuevo una de sus brillantes sonrisas y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que aún no le has dicho a tu querido señor Seshomaru todo lo que sientes por él,¿verdad?. Y yo que esperaba recibir pronto una invitación de boda-dijo,fingidamente herida por la noticia mientras sonreía dulcemente sin malicia alguna.

Rin se sonrojó asombrosamente rápido y miró a Nagisa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Invitación de boda?.¿De quien?.

-¿No es obvio aún,querida?. El señor Seshomaru es un demonio demasiado orgulloso para decir algo así,pero,tú eres más lanzada. O,al menos,lo parecías cuando eras más joven. Tu amor por tu señor ya no se puede ocultar y pensé que por fin habrías alcanzado el frío corazón de ese hombre,pero,por la cara de circunstancia y la rojez de tu rostro,deduzco que aún ninguno de los dos os habéis dicho nada aún.¿O me equivoco,querida?.

-El señor Seshomaru me salvó cuando era niña y ahora cuida muy bien de mi. Todo lo que puedo profesar por él es gratitud. Y mi señor nunca me vería de esa forma. Él no es así.

-Por favor,cielo,no me dirás de verdad que te crees todo eso que acabas de decir,¿verdad?. ¿Por qué crees que tu querido señor Seshomaru a rechazado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que han venido hasta aquí?. En esencia,cualquier otro demonio que quiere ampliar territorios como él afirma querer, ya se hubiera casado,pero,él sigue sin compromiso,¿verdad?. Y no sé si has llegado a darte cuenta, pero,cada vez que rechaza a alguna de esas mujeres,siempre te mira antes y después de su decisión. No sé tú,pero,así no se comporta alguien que no siente algo por su protegido.

Rin escuchó todo esto atentamente,dandose cuenta de que en la mayor parte de lo dicho,Nagisa tenía razón y que ella no se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo. Eso también explicaría el distanciamiento de su señor. Si conforme ella crecía,él se alejaba,eso significaba que...a él no le interesaba de ningún modo.

-Nagisa,entiendo que quieras ver feliz al señor Seshomaru,pero,no deberías decirme esas cosas. Él... es un demonio muy poderoso que no debería rebajarse al nivel de los humanos. Solo se mancharía su linaje y es algo que no puedo consentir.

-¡Por Kami-sama,querida!.¡¿Qué estupidez andas diciendo?. El linaje de tu señor Seshomaru ya anda bastante manchado. Su padre se enamoró de una humana que fue su ruina y tiene un hermanastro que es solo mitad-demonio.¿Por qué te inventas todas esas excusas?.¡Dejad de fingir que ambos no sentís lo que en realidad sentís!-le gritó esta,molesta.

-Pero...yo no podría hacer nada que lastimara al señor Seshomaru.

-Créeme,querida. El señor Seshomaru sufre más al no estar aquí contigo de lo que puedes imaginar. Además,como sigáis así,solo conseguiréis destruiros el uno al otro. Yo...he amado mucho al señor Seshomaru,pero,su felicidad está contigo y no voy a consentir que sigáis viviendo en esta mentira autodestructiva.

Los brazos de Nagisa tenían firmemente agarrada a Rin y obligaba a esta a mirarla fijamente a los ojos para que comprendiera que sus palabras iban en serio sin ninguna duda.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?. Hace años que no venias a palacio y puede ser que te equivoques- intentó contrarrestar Rin con un mínimo de duda.

-Tengo amigos en palacio que están hartos de ver como sufrís por gusto y me han pedido que acabe con esto definitivamente. Y así tenga que encerraros a los dos en una habitación y no dejaros salir hasta que arregléis lo vuestro,lo haré.¡Juró por Kami que si tengo que hacerlo por vuestro propio bien,lo haré!. Así que,tú y yo vamos a arreglarte ahora mismo,ya que me han informado que tu querido señor esta a punto de volver.¡Vamos!-dijo mientras la empujaba y la llevaba hacia las aguas termales del palacio,donde se había construido una habitación al rededor para que parecieran unos baños creados por la mano del hombre.

**Interior de Seshomaru.**

Volvía a casa después de tanto tiempo. El pecho le dolía de anticipación ante la idea de volver a ver a su protegida.¿Estaría bien?.¿Estaba disfrutando de todo aquello que él había conseguido para ella?. Nunca permitiría que le faltara de nada o que no se encontrara como en casa. Mientras había viajado con él,no había podido proporcionarle un hogar decente,pero,¡podía jurar que ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para proporcionárselo.

Jaken lo estaba esperando en las puertas dobles de palacio,como siempre,pero,en lugar de su Rin( ¿de donde le había salido esa idea?),estaba Nagisa,una demonio que,en principio,siempre había visto como una vergüenza para todos los demonios debido a su alegría y su buen hacer con casi todo el mundo,pero,que al final,habia aprendido a tolerar por que había visto que a Rin le había caído bien y que gran parte de los sirvientes habían llegado a apreciarla.

Pero,por mucho que la tolerara ahora,¿qué hacia allí en lugar de Rin?.¿Estaba ella bien?.¿Qué habría ocurrido en su ausencia para que Rin no se encontrara allí esperándolo como siempre hacia?. Si había ocurrido algo en su ausencia,jamás podría perdonárselo.

Bajó de el carromato de coral y oro que se había hecho construir nada más subir al poder por que le había encantado ver a Rin reír felizmente montada en ella,a su lado,y llegó junto a aquellos dos que lo estaban esperando,intentando ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una careta que intentaba que mostrar que le daba igual que su Rin no estuviera allí.

-Mi señor Seshomaru-dijeron Jaken y Nagisa al unisono mientras ambos hacían una reverencia.

Esperó a que alguno de los dos hablara para que le dijeran que era lo que había ocurrido,pero,ellos simplemente se le quedaron mirando como si fueran ellos los que esperaran que fuera él el que hablara. Pero,si ese era su objetivo,no lo iban a conseguir. Además,¿qué más daba si algo le había ocurrido a Rin?. Al fin y al cabo,solo era una frágil humana que nunca le había temido,que siempre le había mirado con una sonrisa en los labios,que siempre estaba allí cuando miraba a su alrededor, que nunca había querido alejarse de lado a pesar de que podía haber tenido una vida completamente normal si hubiera decidido abandonarlo cuando tuvo la ocasión,que podría estar felizmente casada con algún respetable humano que la quisiera como se merecía y que podría tenerla decentemente a salvo de los peligros del mundo,que siempre le había animado con una de sus cálidas y gratuitas sonrisas,que...

-¿Donde está Rin?-preguntó mientras cuadraba la mandíbula y cerraba los puños para controlar las ganas de coger alguno de aquellos dos por el cuello y zarandearlos hasta que le dijeran con pelos y señales que era lo que le había ocurrido a ¡Su Rin!.

-Se encontraba algo refriada y le dijimos que permaneciera en los baños. Los resfriados no suelen ser nada graves,pero,como los humanos son tan frágiles...-le dijo Nagisa,como si estuviera algo preocupada.-También tenía unas décimas de fiebre,pero,pensamos que no era nada importante como para llamar a un curandero o médico por ahora. Quería salir a recibirte,mi señor,pero,preferimos que permaneciera allí para mayor seguridad. Supongo...

Seshomaru ya no escuchó nada más y salió despedido hacia los baños como si en eso le fuera la vida. Su Rin estaba enferma,¡enferma!,mientras él estaba dando vueltas sin sentido por sus territorios cuando él sabia perfectamente que estos estaban intactos y sin peligro alguno.¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si mientras él estaba fuera,ella moría?.¡Maldita sea!.¡Los humanos eran demasiado débiles!.¡El destino no podía quitarle así a Rin!.¡Simplemente,no podía!.

Irrumpió en los baños como si fuera un tornado y clavó con desesperación sus ojos dorados en la figura de Rin,que estaba parcialmente sumergida en las cálidas aguas y que se tapó el pecho con los brazos al percatarse de su presencia mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente.

¡Kami-sama!.¡¿La fiebre ya había puesto sus delicadas mejillas de aquel color?.

-¡Se...señor Seshomaru!.¡¿Qué...qué hace aquí?-preguntó ella mientras intentaba cubrirse más con los brazos como podía y se mantenían aún en el mismo lugar,paralizada por la sorpresa.

Este no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a la orilla y,cogiéndola por un brazo,la acercaba a la orilla de la piscina de agua caliente y la apretaba contra su pecho como si aquel fuera el lugar destinado para ella.

-He pasado tanto miedo..-murmuró en su pelo mientras recorría el cuerpo de Rin con sus manos aún temblorosas.-Pensé que te había pasado algo,que por que yo no estuviera aquí,tú podías haber recibido algún daño.

-Yo he recibido un daño-murmuró ella en su pecho mientras se sujetaba a la ropa de su señor para acercarse más a él y disfrutar de la sensación de tener sus brazos rodeándola.

-¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó Seshomaru,alarmado,mientras la apretaba más contra su pecho.

-Que no estabas aquí-se atrevió a confesar Rin mientras las primeras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas y bañaban las ropas de su señor mientras este asumía y analizaba lo que acababa de decir ella,asombrándose aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

-Rin-murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras ella clavaba los suyos marrones,del tono del chocolate,y mantenía la vista fija en él para que entendiera que lo que acababa de decir iba completamente en serio y que no se arrepentía de ello en absoluto.

Seshomaru bajó la cabeza poco a poco hasta que rozó los labios de Rin brevemente solo para percatarse de la sensación y para no asustarla,pero,cuando vio que esta aún estaba firmemente agarrada a sus ropas y que aun lo miraba fijamente,descendió de nuevo y profundizó el beso. Eran unos labios tan suaves y dulces...que se amoldaban a los suyos a la perfección mientras él se sentía en éxtasis cuando Seshomaru acarició con la lengua esos labios y Rin entreabrió los suyos para permitirle la entrada. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer toda la extensión de su espalda,mientras las manos de ella comenzaban a quitarle todos aquellos ropajes que ahora le resultaban demasiado pesados.

Una vez que estos acabaron en el suelo,a sus pies,entró en la piscina termal con Rin,ciñendola a su pecho y clavandola allí para no dejarla marchar mientras acariciaba el interior de su boca con la lengua y bebía de ella mientras ella correspondía tímidamente a su exploración. Nunca hubiera creído que la sensación del cuerpo de Rin en contacto con su cuerpo podría llegar a producir tal sensación de bienestar y deseo. Era como ser catapultado al espacio mientras se caía en un agradable sueño profundo. Seshomaru la colocó contra la orilla de la piscina en el otro lado,con las manos en sus muslos,mientras su boca descendía lentamente por su garganta,clavícula y llegando finalmente a sus pechos,dejando un senderos de besos cálidos y pequeños mordiscos que dejaron pequeñas marcas en la blanca piel de Rin.

Cuando ella tímidamente abrió más las piernas mientras una de las rodillas de Seshomaru se internaba entre ellas para abrirse paso,este murmuró a su oído:``Nunca hubiera creído que fueras tan dulce´´. Y se introdujo en ella lo más rápido y menos doloroso que le fue posible. Ella le arañó los hombros mientras el pequeño dolor desaparecía poco a poco y jadeó en busca de aire cuando su señor comenzó a mecerse contra ella,sintiéndose en el mismo cielo mientras que el hombre que tanto había amado la hacia suya.

Seshomaru siguió recorriendo el cuello de Rin una y otra vez ,ella estaba alzando las piernas y las cerraba en torno a su cintura mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de él,ya que no se podía creer del todo que fuera su señor Seshomaru y para él le resultaba fascinante el olor que ella desprendía y que nunca había tenido el valor de oler desde tan cerca y ver como la sangre corría más rápido por sus venas cuando comenzaron a mecerse a la vez.

Aquella ya no era su pequeña Rin. Era la mujer en la que se había convertido y de la que no pensaba separarse,así le costará la vida,por que ahora era definitivamente suya.

-Eres la razón de mi existencia-le murmuró al oído mientras el deseo de Rin se desataba y Seshomaru perdía el poco control que le había quedado para darle placer a ella y se catapultaba hacia la misma dirección que la muchacha y le daba un ligero mordisco en el cuello para marcarla definitivamente como suya.

Nagisa y Jaken se encargaron de cerrar las puertas de los baños cuando se aceraron a estas y se encontraron a Seshomaru casi dentro de los baños,abrazando con tanta fuerza a Rin contra su pecho que esta casi desaparecía en él y les dejaban algo de intimidad a la casi pareja de hecho mientras les ordenaban a los sirvientes que ni se les ocurriera acercarse a los baños hasta que el señor Seshomaru o alguno de ellos dieran la orden.

-¿Por qué nos has ayudado,señorita Nagisa?-le preguntó Jaken mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia el salón,que ahora estaba prácticamente desierto.

-Yo ya sabía como iba a acabar esto. Ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos incluso,tal vez,antes de nacer,solo que ellos dos y el resto del mundo aún no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Yo solo he ayudado al destino para que se completara cuanto antes-. Miró los tapices en las paredes con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.-No es que entregar al amor de mi vida a otra mujer me llene de alegría,pero,sabia que así era como tenía que acabar,así que...¡vamos al salón!.¡Necesito todos aquellos licores que pueden embotar mis sentidos antes que me arrepienta de ayudar y entre en aquella habitación para separarlos!.

-Usted nunca haría eso,señorita Nagisa-le dijo Jaken sonriendo débilmente mientras traqueteaba a su lado con su bastón de dos cabezas.-Es demasiado buena como para eso,algo que agradezco enormemente. Además,le habías cogido cariño a Rin y,como bien has dicho,amas demasiado al señor Seshomaru como para entrar en esa habitación e interrumpir lo que esta ocurriendo.

Nagisa lo miró con un ligero malestar mientras el sirviente fiel de Seshomaru no podía evitar borrar la sonrisa de su cara ahora que sabia que su señor Seshomaru y aquella niña que lo llamaba ``abuelo´´ eran feliz y uno finalmente.

-Tú dame lo que te he pedido y una invitación de boda para la primera fila y ya,¿vale?.¿O es que quieres ver hasta donde llega mi paciencia de buena demonio?.

-¿Sabe,señorita Nagisa?. Me cae usted bien-dijo entrando en el salón.

-¿Sabes,Jaken?. Tú también a mi-respondió esta mientras ambos desaparecían en el salón y el eco de sus risas quedaba aún flotando por los pasillos de el palacio.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirla.**

**No he escrito un futuro muy lejano entre la pareja de Seshomaru y Rin por que no sabría como parar el proceso de envejecimiento de esta,pero,estoy segura de que Seshomaru tiene que tener algún truco en la manga para su amada.**

**Una vez aclarado esto,lo único que aún queda por decir es:Dejen muchos reviews y espero que lean mis siguientes trabajos,por que este verano¡quiero esforzarme mucho y escribir todos los fanfic que pueda!.**

**Así que...¡Kampai(salud en japones que se dice en los brindis) y hasta la próxima!.**

**Besos.**


End file.
